Estudios muggles
by naexass
Summary: Estudios muggles deviene importante.
1. Squib

**Squib **

-

—¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?! -explotó madre.

Padre fue menos violento, pero más cruel.

—¡Déjala, Nydia! No es su culpa -una fugaz mirada sobre el rostro de su esposa hizo a ésta sentir que nuevamente la estaba acusando a ella-. Y después de todo, eso es tarea de elfo doméstico.

—¡Hay que saber hacerlo todo! -respondió madre, pero lo hizo sin convicción; educar tres hijos desgasta las convicciones. Para la cuarta no le quedaban sino automatismos.

—Sí, pero olvidas que hasta los elfos domésticos son seres mágicos.

Elisa parpadeó violentamente para retener las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, nena. No es culpa tuya. No vamos a enojarnos por esto. Ya nos compensarás en los nietos, ¿no es cierto? -la acercó hacia sí, acariciándole el rostro tal vez para verificar que no estaba llorando-. ¿No es cierto, mi dulce princesita squib?

Eso definitivamente fue demasiado. Se desprendió brutalmente de los brazos del padre y salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Está peor que nunca.

-

Pudo aguantar el estallido de lágrimas hasta haber cerrado de un silencioso portazo (eso sí podía hacerlo) la puerta de su habitación.

—Señorita, señorita -reprochó compungida la elfina que estaba arreglándola cuando ella entró hecha una ráfaga de desesperación y furia-. Le dije que no debía intentarlo.

Ni los elfos la respetaban. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? No había en ella nada con lo que establecer el vínculo.

—¡Ay, Petri! Hoy es el día -suspiró empapando la almohada.

El expresso, brillantemente rojo, estaba en ese instante despegando de la estación King Cross.

—No piense en eso. No debe pensar en eso -y extendió una mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero no llegó a hacerlo-. ¡Su padre me llama!

Abajo un "reparo", y la columna de platos sucios flotaba nuevamente en medio del comedor esperando que alguien viniera a ocuparse de ellos. Con un 'plop' Petri apareció y se hizo cargo.

-


	2. Los once años son el principio del fin

Lo primero… practicar el ritual que hasta ahora se me había olvidado:

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y tal vez algunos otros, pero en esos casos agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones al respecto no son buenas, pero tampoco llegan a ser delito_.

Segundo, una pequeña explicación, para evitar crear expectativas. Estoy actualizando rápido estas primeras escenas (que no capítulos, aunque aparezcan como tales) porque están todas ya casi listas, y sólo tengo que revisarlas, asegurarme de que estén más o menos bien escritas (totalmente a mi gusto no lo están, pero voy a publicarlas igual) y de que no vayan a meterme en camisa de once varas después, o, peor aún, en camisa de fuerza. Pero más allá de lo ya escrito sólo tengo una vaga idea de lo que debería continuar, así que es probable que la cosa se ponga luego bastante lenta.

-

Algo más, sé que escribo un poco raro, de acuerdo a las normas de éste ámbito. Principalmente porque no utilizo frases de advertencia como "Flashback" ó "POV ..." ni mucho menos recurro a los estilos (negritas, cursivas, asteriscos, etc...) para marcar cuando un personaje está pensando en lugar de hablar. Pero es que confío en que no debería ser difícil darse cuenta cuando algo lo piensa un personaje, cuando hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo, y cuando cambian los puntos de vista. Debería resultar claro, al menos a una segunda lectura, y si no lo es, entonces es que está mal escrito, y tienen derecho a chillarme y regañarme y todo lo que quieran.

-

¡Tengo dos reviews! :)))

¡Muchas gracias a ambas por su apoyo!!

Y aquí tienen dos o tres escenas (aka capítulos) más. (Si son sólo dos, la tercera irá mañana).

-

-

-

**Los once años son el principio del fin**

-

De improviso, Petri apareció en la sala:

—Faltándoles esto -tendió hacia Elisa una polverita de bolso-. El señor quiere dárselo pero se fueron sin despedida.

—Parece que tu padre teme perderte la pista -sonrió Eulalia con maliciosa diversión.

—Vamos -criticó Elisa el pequeñisimo espejo de la polvera abierta, haciendo maromas para mirarse en ella algo más que la punta de la nariz- con esto a duras penas me verá un ojo. –Miró con tristeza a su tía-. Claro, ¿qué le importa? Ahora que ya está seguro...

—Lisi, eres más lista que eso. Te pregunto: ¿Por qué polvera diminuta y no espejo de mano?

—Mmmm... -pensó un momento. Comprendió pero siguió en sus trece-. Egoísmo paterno-decepcionado.

—Lisi...

—Bien, quizás sospecha que vamos a viajar como muggles, y por lo tanto supone que cuanto más pequeño y liviano mejor...

—Ajá. ¿Y?

—...y además... -se resistía a darle crédito afectivo al padre, lo de los nietos no se le había olvidado.

—¿y además?

—Es más fácil disimularlo ante la curiosidad de los muggles –concluyó de carrerilla.

—¡Ésa es mi niña! -exclamó Eulalia, levantándola en el aire y haciéndola dar dos vueltas a su alrededor—. Es una polvera muggle hechizada. Cuando nos brilla la nariz, las brujas usamos hechizos, no polveras.

—Papá sólo me verá un ojo, pero en compensación es imposible que un muggle pueda darse cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? -añadió Elisa.

—Mmmm.... Si un muggle viera la nariz de tu papá en la polvera dudo mucho que pudiera confundirla con la tuya –se burló Eulalia, para concluir con un poco más de seriedad-. A pesar de que la gente casi siempre ve lo que espera ver, característica de la humanidad que a los magos nos viene de perlas cuando tratamos con muggles.

Tomó el objeto, lo estudió con cuidado, agregó:

—Pero no sólo el tamaño es una protección. Además puede cerrarse rápidamente -«clap» sonó el admíniculo en la mano de Eulalia- si no te diera tiempo a desactivar la conexión.

Elisa se la arrebató de las manos, divertida:

—Lo que me resultará muy ventajoso cuando esté hablando con mi madre - «¡Clap!» hizo la polvera ahora en la mano de Elisa-. _Ay, mami, lo siento, pero había una docena de muggles espiando por encima de mi hombro_ –lloriqueóen joda, para, sin transición, sonreir con la más pícara expresión de regocijo.

Petri osó protestar:

—¡La están a romper! Padre dijo que era importante, niña.

—¿Romper? ¿Por qué? Si es una castañuela, mira -y persiguió a la elfina alrededor de la alfombra haciéndole sonar el "clap" en los oídos. Reía, revoltosa, alegre ella misma como una castañuela. Como solía serlo antes.

Cuando sólo era una niña de once años. No una squib.

No son los dos años el principio del fin. No en el mundo mágico. Son los once.(1)

Y por un momento Eulalia tuvo la imagen de miles de niños de once años a lo largo y ancho del mundo esperando el espaldarazo o la condena de sus futuros colegios de magia. Le entró vértigo.

De repente Elisa dejó de correr y bailar y alborotar y se volteó expectante:

—¿De verdad vamos a viajar al modo muggle? ¿Vamos al mundo muggle?

Petri aprovechó el momento para su 'plop' de regreso, con apenas un gesto de sumisión y despedida, obviamente asustada por la tardanza, incapaz como había sido de desaparecerse antes, mientras la hija de sus amos la había estado necesitando aunque solamente fuera para divertirse a costa suya.

¿De qué mierda sirve la magia si no te hace libre? Eulalia dio una involuntaria patada en el suelo. ¡Esas penosas reacciones de los elfos domésticos, ¡cónchales! Siempre le provocaban una patética impresión de indefensión y sin sentido.  
Aunque los quería mucho.

Mejor dicho, precisamente, por lo mucho que había llegado a querer a algunos.

A Petri, por ejemplo.

-

-

-

(1)«Los dos años son el principio del fin» - _Peter Pan y Wendy_, de J. M. Barrie


	3. El verbo se hace carne o deja de serlo

Dore-malfoy, gracias por el interés. Ya estoy actualizando otra vez. Espero que te guste, aunque no hace avanzar la trama. Seguirá habiendo escenas fuera de Hogward además de las escenas dentro del castillo por un rato más.

-

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y tal vez algunos otros, pero en esos casos agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones al respecto no son buenas, pero tampoco delito_.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**El verbo se hace carne o deja de serlo.**

-

El primer squib en más de un centenar de generaciones de magos.

Afortunadamente para él había nacido de padres muy modernos. Investigadores, que formaban parte de ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico; del segundo por nacimiento, del primero por interés "científico".

De haber sido un Malfoy seguramente no lo hubieran dejado vivir.

Claro que, de haber sido un Malfoy, tampoco lo habrían descubierto hasta que cumpliera los once años, y para entonces ni aún las más duras entrañas de mortífago habrían de serlo tanto como para destruir a un hijo que has críado.

Se supone.

Quizás las leyes que prohibían la magia a los infantes hasta los once años eran, a fin de cuentas, humanitarias. Protegían a los bebés lentos de la impaciencia y frustración de padres y abuelos.

Quizás esas leyes que hoy en día nos parecen atenazantes, fueron originalmente diseñadas para salvar la vida a los recién nacidos que en pretéritas épocas salvajes morían a cientos, a la primera sospecha de carecer de magia.

Historia conocida. Pero que se prefiere olvidar. Que se excluye de los libros de texto. Que pronto nadie sabrá salvo aquellos que aún sean capaces de practicar los rituales que permiten acceder a las "registros" energéticos que los muggles que creen en la magia conocen como "akásicos". Difíciles de encontrar, arduos de accesar y nada fáciles de interpretar.

También había sido abolido aquel clásico que autorizaba el inmediato repudio y anatema de la esposa que producía dos squib seguidos, a no ser que tuviera ya anteriormente una cuerda de hijos magos, cinco o seis.

Claro que esa ley, nunca escrita, más antigua que las _Normas para el conjuro efectivo de acuerdo a los cánones de los antiguos_, no había sido abolida por un cambio en la actitud ante el fenómeno _squib_, sino por movimientos feministas tan perseverantes como los sufragistas del mundo muggle. Y sobre todo por la comprensión, cada vez más extendida entre los magos, de que hacer recaer toda la responsabilidad de la mala herencia en la mujer implica, si se es coherente, adjudicarle también todo el mérito por la buena.

¡Oh!, ciertas sectas lo hacen, aún hoy en día. No olvidemos que Merlín era hijo de mujer y demonio, no de mujer y hombre. Y tampoco Jesúcristo era hijo de hombre. Los hombres pintan poco como progenitores en los mitos y las religiones. Es la mujer la que cataliza la chispa del cielo o del infierno que incendia de sentido al mundo.

Sólo los griegos imaginaron a un varón para traer el fuego al mundo, y tuvo que robarlo. Y ese fuego no encarnó; no se hizo cuerpo, mente, voluntad y destino humano, sólo fue utilizado.

El hombre instrumenta, la mujer incorpora.

Los magos comprendieron esto mucho antes que los muggles, porque la palabra instrumentada no tiene poder, debe ser incorporada. Porque el fuego instrumentado no tiene dirección, debe ser incorporado. Porque unir el fuego a la palabra es privilegio femenino. Si no fuéramos todos tan mujer como hombre por dentro, sólo las mujeres serían brujas, y el mundo mágico no se diferenciaría demasiado de aquel histérico aquelarre permanente que imaginaban los inquisidores del medioevo.

Porque instrumentar también es necesario.

Pero incorporar es imprescindible.

Prometeo dividió al mundo al separar a la ciencia de la magia.

Ése es su fuego famoso. Su precaria libertad.

-

—¿Conoces la leyenda del robo del fuego y la palabra? –me preguntó en ese momento Erik, interrumpiendo su relato autobiográfico.

—Cuéntamela –pedí, enroscándome un poco más entre sus piernas. Estiré el rostro para robarle un casto beso, pero en seguida lo solté para dejarlo hablar.

—¿Elisa duerme?

—Creo.

—Lástima. Me habría gustado que escuchara este cuento.

—Aquí estoy –se escuchó en ese momento la voz de Elisa tras el sofá.

Resoplé de indignación, nos había estado espiando. Pero no dije nada porque una mano de Erik cubrió mi boca y en silencio me pidió con su expresión dejarlo pasar. Sospeché que él lo había previsto, y que por eso había preguntado por ella.

_«Los nombres cambian _–empezó, mientras Elisa salía lentamente de su escondite, a cuatro patas, como un gato mimoso, y se refugiaba contra su costado, lo más lejos posible de mi predecible furor-,_ de isla en isla, de tribu en tribu, pero en todas una era hembra y el otro varón, y ambos habían sido desde siempre y serían para siempre, y a la humanidad la habían creado, hembra y varón la habían creado, a imagen y semejanza de ellos mismos. _

_En el lugar en que yo escuché esta historia a los protagonistas se los conocía como Tiague y Anolf, pero en todas las islas y todas las tribus la historia es la misma, salvó detalles irrelevantes, aunque los nombres cambien.» _

Comprendí que era una historia muggle, porque entre los magos los nombres pueden ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás irrelevantes. Pero no interrumpí, porque la esquiva magia de los contadores de historias había encarnado momentaneamente en Erik, y escuchar en atento silencio se impone en esos casos.

_«__A Él las mujeres parecíanle fruto de la tristeza de Ella. A Ella los hombres (fruto de) la rabia de Él. _

_Él a los suyos la palabra había dado. Ella el fuego a las que creara. _

_Tan separadamente creados, sostenidos ignorándose, pero se habían encontrado. Se habían conocido. _

_Se habían temido, primero, y luego se habían robado. _

_Así ellas sonaron la palabra y ellos tocaron el fuego. _

_Confusión y quemadura. Ardor y ruido, miedo primero, para ambos. _

_Cuando Ellos vieron fuego y palabra en ojos y boca de la humanidad se enojaron mucho. Primero en silencio y en oscuridad y en desencuentro. Luego fueron Una contra Otro. Fueron en recriminación, en descontento, en intolerancia, en impaciencia. _

_El fuego que ella había puesto en el mundo para que las mujeres tuvieran luz cuando Ella no estuviera, los hombres habíanlo usado para extender la rabia de Él contra todos los seres, y transformaban el mundo que ella había fabricado con tanta dedicación. Y estaban cocinando los metales, su último secreto. _

_A las huellas sonoras de la presencia de Él las mujeres habíanlas puesto a conversar entre sí. Ya no querían servir más para significar las cosas. _

_Y Ellos se enojaron uno con el otro. _

_Porque Ella dijo que las cosas eran salidas de su ser y no las quería atrapadas en redes de palabras. Y Él dijo que ella no tenía derecho a poner luz en el mundo para alargar su presencia allí, con un falso ser de luz que no era mundo. _

_Y Ellos discutieron. _

_Porque Ella dijo que las palabras de Él eran algo muerto, cadáveres a los que las mujeres habían dado vida, y Él afirmó que los seres de Ella no tenían sentido si no podían usarse y transformarse. _

_Y Ellos pelearon. _

_Y el mundo se conmovió y tembló, y la humanidad sintió terror. _

_Un terror que nunca había sentido. Un terror que parecía tan poderoso como Ellos, tan digno de pleitesía como Ellos._

_Ellos, los ahora ausentes, porque el furor de la pelea los había arrastrado fuera del mundo. _

_Eso era peor que el terror, eso era soledad vacía, todo vacío, nada importa, nada significa. _

_Se agarraron al terror, la última sombra de ellos, el último sustento del sentido. _

_Porque las palabras ya no decían, y los hombres sintieron el absurdo y el ridículo de la repetición de los sonidos. _

_Se miraban los unos a los otros, y se tapaban las orejas con las manos, enojándose cada vez más por lo inútil de las imitaciones. Se acusaban mutuamente de pretensión y de torpeza. _

_Y los hombres pelearon. _

_Y el fuego ya no daba luz. Sólo resplandores breves, calcinantes, mostraban caricaturas de sus ademánes de súplica. Y sintieron vergüenza, y escondieron el rostro entre los brazos, los brazos en el suelo, hechas ovillos de vergüenza, soledad y tristeza. _

_Y las mujeres lloraron. _

_Ellas no sabían quien le había hecho eso al fuego, ni que habían sido robadas. Solas se avergonzaban de no haber sabido cumplir los rituales, de haber arruinado el regalo de Ella, y de haberla alejado. _

_Y ellos se acusaban mutuamente de no haber entendido las palabras de Él, de haberlas equivocado al usarlas para pensar en Él y en el mundo, como Él les había exigido. _

_Y así los hombres habían empezado una gran lucha. Y así las mujeres se habían echado todas a morir, tiradas por los suelos, imitando la vez cuando habían estado muertas, cuando por primera vez Ella había llegado, la única vez que había llegado de verdad. _

_Pero ninguno sabía lo que había ocurrido. _

_Que Tiague había robado la palabra, porque la había escuchado un día al cruzar los bosques, y la había repetido, porque repetía los cantos de los pájaros y los sonidos todos de los animales, y éste le pareció muy especial. _

_Tiague había estado recogiendo ramitas caídas de los árboles, y Anolf, que seguía a los animales para aprender sus costumbres, la vio y la siguió, porque le pareció un ejemplar extraño y muy hermoso. _

_Y Anolf iba hablando solo mientras la seguía, porque la palabra era una novedad de la que nunca se cansaba, y fue entonces que Tiague lo escuchó sin saber qué escuchaba. Y Anolf tras ella llegó a dónde ella regresaba, y no vio a las otras, porque vio el fuego y ya no vio nada más sino el fuego. _

_Y Tiague había encendido la punta de una rama y él pasándole por encima como si fuera la sombra de un espíritu oso le arrebató la rama encendida y desapareció en el bosque. _

_Y ellas no supieron lo que había pasado. Y él no sabía lo que había recogido. _

_Tampoco ellas sabían lo que habían recogido con su voz. _

_Así Anolf robó el fuego, y Tiague robó las palabras. _

_Y para Anolf, Tiague fue como una diosa. Y para Tiague la ráfaga que había sido Anolf fue un misterio anonadante que cautivó su deseo. _

_Pero Tiague repetía las palabras y las otras las aprendieron, y las repetían y las aprendieron, y las inventaron, cosa que Él había prohibido. _

_Y los hombres hicieron lo que Anolf contó que había visto hacer a Tiague, y encendieron ramas, cada uno una rama, muchos fuegos pequeños, cosa que Ella había prohibido. _

_Habían hecho todo lo prohibido. _

_Entre todas las mujeres empezaron a darle nombres a las cosas. Y entre todos los hombres empezaron a probar el fuego en todo lo que los rodeaba. Ninguno respetaba lo que había robado, pues no había recuerdo de ritual alguno, de muerte y resurrección, de dios alguno entregando como un don aquello nuevo tan maravilloso. De modo que ningun grupo respetó lo que el otro grupo trataba con un fervor sagrado, y así las palabras y el fuego fueron aplicados a todo. _

_Y para Anolf, Tiague era como una diosa, que le había entregado el fuego, y para Tiague, Anolf era el dios cuya voz había escuchado hablándole, para que ella aprendiera. _

_Y Tiague sólo pensaba en volver a encontrar al dios que de ese modo había sonado creando sentido en sus oídos. Y Anolf sólo pensaba en volver a encontrar a la diosa, que de una rama había sacado luz. _

_Debe hacerlo de Sí misma, pensó. Como Él hace las palabras. _

_Pero no lo había matado de miedo. Lo había encantado y seducido, y asustado también, pero no se había muerto del miedo, como se muere uno cuando se enfrenta a Ellos. Como la primera vez que los hombres Lo vieron, a Él, que se murieron todos y Él tuvo que revivirlos con sus palabras. Fue al hacer esto que les entregó la palabra. Y fue con el calor de su fuego que Ella revivió a las mujeres que su presencia había matado de terror. _

_Pero Tiague no era Ella, y esto Anolf no lo sabía. _

_Era diosa pequeña, deseable, no tan terrorífica como Él. _

_Y Tiague a las mujeres les habló sólo de las palabras y la ráfaga que se llevó su rama. Y la que esto había hecho era divinidad sorprendente pero no terrorífica. Tiague nunca explicó lo que había sentido y cómo quería que la ráfaga volviera a arrebatarla, porque aún no había inventado suficientes palabras como para explicar esto. Pero lo deseaba. _

_Era un dios de su tamaño, deseable. Nada tan pavoroso como Ella. _

_Por eso cuando Ellos en su lucha abandonaron por unos breves eones aquello que había estado sostenido por sus voluntades, y la humanidad fue alcanzada por esa perfecta soledad que es atributo exclusivo de los dioses, y no pudiendo soportarla los hombres se pusieron a pelear, y las mujeres se echaron a morir, y el terror se erigió en lo único conocido, el único consuelo, hubo dos excepciones: Anolf no peleó, se separó de la horda. Tiague no se arrojó al suelo, como aplastada sombra, se alzó en alerta pleno. Ambos buscaban. _

_Para ambos había un dios más pequeño, más a su tamaño, que podía tal vez ser encontrado. _

_Y Anolf vagaba hablando sin cesar, como había aprendido a hacerlo en oración a Él, aunque ahora buscaba a Tiague, la luz desconocida. Y Tiague, ansiosa de su voz, escuchó sus palabras llamando a la diosa con el fondo de los golpes de los demás hombres, un fondo de sonido que era como un ritmo. _

_Y Tiague ya no quiso perder la palabra de nuevo, aquel ritmo, aquello que escuchaba, así que no trató de imitarlo, hizo lo que mejor sabía, lo que hacía sin pensar, se dejó llevar por él y empezó a bailar, el fuego en sus manos, saltando de una a otra, y moviéndose cual un lenguaje que solo se escribiera contra la oscuridad, la rama invisible, sólo el movimiento existiendo. _

_No era para Anolf incitador el ritmo de sus propias palabras que él mismo no escuchaba, ni el ruido de la batalla, cuyos golpes y gritos Tiague interpretaba con sus movimientos. Ni aún el ritmo de su propio corazón podía escuchar Anolf, que sólo hablaba en cumplimiento de un ritual, pero imitarla a ella era una manera de intentar apropiarse de esa nueva forma de lenguaje de luz. Él imitaba solamente el movimiento de ella, y así fue diferente su baile del de ella, pues mientras ella lo escuchaba él la miraba, y así bailaron juntos mucho rato. _

_Mucho, mucho rato estuvieron así, Anolf mirando a Tiague e imitándola, y Tiague sin ver a Anolf, pero escuchándolo, escuchando sus palabras y siguiendo su ritmo con los pies y las manos, la cabeza y los hombros, y la cadera y la pelvis. _

_Mucho, mucho rato estuvo Anolf imitando esos movimientos que no comprendía e intentando asirlos en sus palabras de súplica, de tal modo que él cantaba el baile de Tiague, y Tiague bailaba su canto. _

_Al final ambos bailaban y cantaban, aunque con bailes y cantos diferentes. _

_Mucho, mucho rato, hasta que llegó el agotamiento de la batalla y de los llantos, pues hombres y mujeres eran sólo eso, hombres y mujeres, y se cansan, y eso es bueno. Pues Ella y Él aún no se han cansado de su lucha, de la cual aún no han regresado, pero los hombres y mujeres hace mucho ya que olvidaron su desesperación. _

_Y las mujeres finalmente levantaron la vista desde el suelo en que se habían refugiado, y miraron. Sus ademanes doloridos, miraron. _

_Y los hombres, cansados, sedientos de algo que no fuera sangre y furia, vieron la sangre y vieron la furia, y oyeron sus voces que sonaban odio, que ya no Lo llamaban, y escucharon. Sus propias voces, escucharon. _

_Y entonces Tiague vio el baile de Anolf, y Anolf escuchó la música que movía a Tiague. _

_Y Anolf supo que él era la música, que bailaba Tiague, y Tiague supo que ella era el baile que movía a Anolf, y lentamente se acercó a él. Y él habló más fuerte, con más ritmo, con más furia, para que ella nunca dejara de moverse en su dirección. _

_Todos estaban solos, y hacía frío, y el mundo era mundo, y era grande, y quienes los habían arrojado en él, y quienes los habían privado de la muerte que primero les causaron les habían ahora retirado sus rostros. _

_Pero estaban solos juntos, y esto es algo que no puede expresarse ni con las palabras de Él. Y ni aún el fuego de Ella puede producir un calor como ése. _

_Y así Tiague encontró a Anolf, y así las mujeres encontraron a los hombres. _

_A pesar de Ellos que no lo habían querido. _

_Pero ellas y ellos estaban hecho a imagen y semejanza de Ella y Él, estaban pues destinados a encontrarse y a estar juntos, como Ellos están juntos incluso ahora. _

_Y la humanidad no supo nunca del robo que había hecho ni del que había sufrido, y de que eso fue la causa de todo, ignorancia y accidente. _

_O bueno sí, ahora se sabe, pero ahora ya no importa. _

_Porque los dioses hace mucho que se han ido.» _

-

—Ahora te acuestas sin rechistar si no quieres que utilice la polvera.

—Sí, tía; ¡NO, tía! ¡Sí! Ya me voy.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir?

—Que me perdones. Que me perdonen –gimió.

—No se puede pedir perdón si uno no se arrepiente –presionó Erik.

—Ni si uno está pensando en volverlo hacer, ¡menos! –agregué yo.

—Dime, Elisa –preguntó él, y cuando miraba de esa manera a los ojos era imposible mentirle-. ¿Qué interés tienes en mi vida?

—Soy la chaperona de mi tía –lo dijo con tanta cachaza que era increible. Digo, para ser un pretexto o una broma, era increible, la naturalidad con que lo había dicho.

Erik me miró. Yo sonreí, disculpándome con el gesto por broma tan basta. Él se aguantó la carcajada.

—Tenía que venir a ver qué hacían, por si me necesitaba, para ayudarla a defenderse de sí misma.

—Elisa –pregunté-, ¿en serio quieres que crea que aún andas con eso en la mente?

—Cuando en el cine me siento entre los dos para que no estén juntos, lo apruebas –se defendió.

¡Sorpresa la mía! Y yo que había estado creyendo que se sentaba entre los dos en señal de cariño y de que nos estaba tomando como pareja parental secundaria.

—Y me quedé porque estaban hablando de squibs. Era por mí, ¿no? Por eso me escondí en lugar de venir a chaperonear bien. -A Elisa le gustaba inventar palabras-. Porque si hablaban de squibs, al verme se iban a callar.

—No –le aclaró Erik-, no era por ti. Era de mí que hablábamos.

Abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendida. Luego bajó la mirada. Ahora sí estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-


	4. No es justo

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y otros, pero en ese caso agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones al respecto no son buenas, pero tampoco delito._

-

-

-

**No es justo**

-

Pero decir que Percy había encontrado una solución era un exabrupto. Un error de concepto. Más apropiado sería decir que se había aferrado a la idea de no necesitar solución alguna. Y a la confortante sensación de tener nuevamente todo bajo control.

Tener todo bajo control no se compadece con fluir; por eso el aplicado y estudioso Percy no había sido nunca un mago demasiado brillante.

Nunca tan poderoso como hubiera deseado (si es que Percy hubiera sido capaz de conjugar el verbo desear). Ni tan preciso.

Hasta el emocional, caótico e ignorante Ronnie era más poderoso que él, aún con su varita heredada, y sus errores de pronunciación.

Y lo más irritante, nadie en su familia con mejor control y medida y dirección que los irrespetuosos y desaforados gemelos.

No, la vida no había sido justa con Percy.

La vida había sido malditamente injusta con él. La retorcida ironía de que el único desliz en toda su calculada existencia terminara así, no era más que la envenenada guinda que coronaba una copa ya previamente llena de mala voluntad. La vida lo odiaba.

Por eso la imprevista decisión de tomarse la justicia por su mano no chocó con sus principios.

Las familias deben ser equitativas: El poder para quien más trabaja, los puntos para quien cumple, la aprobación para quien obedece, el afecto para quien no da quebraderos de cabeza, y nunca huecas las amenazas.

Molly tenía guardado, aparte, un album repleto de fotos en las que un Percy piojo reclamaba enfurruñado: "no es justo". No importa cuan alegre hubiera estado el Percy real en el momento de sacársele la foto, tarde o temprano el Percy retratado se enfurruñaría y exclamaría: "no es justo".

Lo desconcertante era que el Percy real jamás lo había dicho. En voz alta.

-


	5. Normalidad familiar y un neologismo

Dore-malfoy: _Te confieso que estoy muy agradablemente sorprendida de tener una lectora fiel. Confieso que no esperaba ni un review, cuando empecé a publicar esto, porque no se me oculta que el tema, tan especulativo, no entra dentro de lo habitual de FanFiction (romance, aventuras, etc...) y además, sé que escribo bastante raro. Pero me alegro mucho de que haya alguien siguiéndolo.  
Por un rato más sigo actualizando rápido, pero aún habrá algunas escenas fuera de Hogwarts. Siento que la trama vaya tan despacio, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_- _

-

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y posiblemente otros; agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones no son buenas (aunque tampoco delito)._

-

-

-

**Una familia normal, y un certero neologismo.**

-

Ya hacía casi cuatro meses que vivíamos juntos, en el apartamento de Erik en París, casi como una familia normal.

Normal, si no contábamos la discusión con el padre de Elisa cada tres semanas para conseguir que me permitiera tenerla conmigo un poco más.

Hasta que no la escuchaba a ella misma rogarle no se convencía de que estaba bien, era feliz, y estar aquí con nosotros era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en sus circunstancias. Pero eso tenía también su beneficio: Elisa ya no podía dudar de que su padre la seguía queriendo tan celosamente como siempre.

Así que, salvo por ese detalle, nos habíamos convertido en una feliz y normal familia _squib_. Porque hasta yo me había convertido en una squib. Era el precio de vivir con Erik, y había aceptado pagarlo. La única magia que circulaba en el apartamento era el cierre de las puertas de Elisa cuando se enojaba, y eso ya no ocurría nunca.

Ya hacía casi cuatro meses que éramos felices, y estábamos ya planeando cómo hacer para convencer a Abel de que lo más saludable para Elisa era empezar a estudiar en un buen colegio muggle aquí mismo, en este mundo que la ignoraba y en el que ella podría ser simplemente una niña más, cuando el largo brazo de Dumbledore nos alcanzó.

Erik nos esperaba en un hotel de otra ciudad, promediaba una gira.

—Tía, ¿sabes una cosa?

El "dragón" ocho cilindros alegremente rojo y espejeantemente pulido seguía devorando kilómetros, pero no sería por mucho tiempo más. Estábamos llegando.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no estoy dispuesta a que nadie me hechice.

Seguía pensando en lo del enamoramiento. Yo ya no sabía qué inventar para quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Vamos, Lisi. Te han estado hechizando desde que naciste. ¿O crees que alguna vez te cambiaron los pañales a la manera muggle?

—Pero me refiero a ... eso otro. Lo de Erik, que te hechizó y ahora te vas a casar con él.

—Yo no dije eso. Y además, ¿acaso no te gusta Erik?

—Sí me gusta. Pero dijiste...

—Dije que era como un hechizo. No dije que Erik me hubiera hechizado.

—Él no es mago, ¿verdad? -vaciló, dubitativa.

—Exacto. No es mago.

—Es muggle.

—Tampoco.

—¿Squib?

—Lisi, no puedo explicártelo porque yo misma no lo entiendo. Tú lo conoces tanto como yo. –Eso no era estrictamente cierto, pero no era el momento de entrar en detalles-. Saca tus propias conclusiones.

Y las sacó:

—Es un antimago –afirmó.

Neologismo habíamos. Elisa acababa de inventar la palabra con la que el mundo mágico conocería al fenómeno "Erik" en el futuro, el alfiler conceptual que lo clavaría al corcho de las clasificaciones; si es que él se dejaba, claro está.

En ese momento oímos un ulular. Elisa volteó y lo vió, un enorme buho gris aleteando con todas sus fuerzas intentando alcanzar el vehículo, que a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora era un objetivo ciertamente difícil para el ave.

—¡Detente, tía! Tenemos lechuza –le brillaban de esperanza los ojitos.

-

Era de Hogwarts.

Pero no era para Elisa.

Era a mí a quien querían en Hogwarts.

Como profesora de _Estudios Muggles_.

Porque -en las mismas palabras de Dumbledore- yo era alguien que conocía con amplitud y profundidad ambos mundos, y todas las relaciones, similitudes y diferencias entre ellos.

Pero "yo soy yo y mis circunstancias", pensé, y así mismo se lo escribí a vuelta de lechuza. Lo que no le dije de buenas a primeras fue que mis circunstancias actuales incluían a Erik y a una squib. Ya Dumbledore sospecharía algo así, por algo era Dumbledore.

Lo que sí le recalqué bien recalcado, por si él no lo recordaba, es que yo misma no había terminado mi educación en Hogwarts, habiendo sido expulsada a mitad de sexto año, por las mismas razones por las que ahora se me quería contratar.

Había sido tal mi interés en comparar lo mágico con lo muggle que había empezado a mitad de curso a chocar con los profesores de todas las materias, especialmente con la de pociones, que era una típica bruja de caldero con verruga en la nariz, de cuento muggle. Yo había estado estudiando química por mi cuenta, y tomando cursos de verano en la materia, porque me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Y un día cometí la imprudencia de llevarme un pequeño equipo químico de bolsillo a las mazmorras, con la intención de experimentar las relaciones entre reactivos químicos y pociones en vivo y directo durante la elaboración de un delicadísimo filtro de percepción selectiva.

Hasta allí llegó mi ya bastante tirante relación con Hogwarts. Hasta allí había llegado, pero persistió su recuerdo durante años, grabada en la magia de esa mazmorra que ya no pudo volver a utilizarse debido a que todo el que entraba percibía, muy selectivamente, el profundo odio de la vieja de pociones, y un definido y asqueroso olor a reactivo de Toole que no había manera de arrancar del ambiente.

¡Bah! No tenía porqué seguir pensando en eso: Elisa en el cine era un tema mucho más interesante.

El cine fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y había resultado un remedio maravilloso. Elisa se había olvidado por fin de la lechuza de Hogwarts; se había olvidado de todo, salvo de las imágenes en la pantalla. Tal había sido la fascinación de la niña que hasta me preocupé un poco.

Pero Elisa era más autoconsciente de lo que correspondía a su edad.

Y siempre había sido difícil de hechizar. Un poco como Erik (eso lo pensé sin pensar, y es una idea que no me gusta y la desecho siempre que la pienso, pero una idea como ésa no desparece de la mente sólo porque uno quiera).

Así que después de ver tres películas distintas, recurso extremo para desprenderla de la fascinación de la primera, seguir viendo otras, todas las que daban en aquel local, Elisa reaccionó por sí misma. Preguntó:

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que he visto?

—Yo no sé –la miré alzando las cejas. Era como decirle: "piensa tú".

—¿Esto no es una forma muggle de hechizo? -apostó la niña.

¡Bingo!, pensé.

-

Pero si la primera película, de superhéroes más poderosos que magos, pero también un poco ridículos, la había atrapado como una tela de araña, y la segunda la había hecho llorar y reir al mismo tiempo, y emocionarse con las peripecias de los personajes como si los conociera de toda la vida ("se parece a Petri, se parece a Petri", casi había gritado en el cine, y tuve que ponérmele seria, incluso con un dedo sobre la boca, y Elisa había bajado la voz para decir: "por como actúa", antes de que alguien atrás chistara pidiendo silencio), la tercera la había dejado completamente perpleja.

Nos había resultado críptica. A ambas.

Pero es que la había la había arrastrado al primer cine que había encontrado, sin fijarme en lo que daban. Se trataba de una emergencia, porque otra recaída en "soy una squib, una squib, una squib" no estaba dispuesta a soportarla. Y habíamos visto, al final, todas las (tres) películas que estaban pasando en ese momento.

La última estaba más allá del alcance de la comprensión de ambas.

—Pero ¿lo movió o no lo movió?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Entonces era un mago.

—No lo sé. Creo que no.

—Pero movió toda la casa flotante, y detuvo la barca, y luego movió también la barca.

—Sí, así me pareció a mí también. Nenita, chiquitita y preguntona: Es una película.

—¿Y?

—Que lo que pasa en las películas no es verdad.

—Ah...!

—Ah.

Pero para mí la duda persistía, porque aunque toda película fuera ficción, los conceptos que expresan siempre tienen que ver con los conceptos que los muggles creen. Y ese viejo chino no era un mago, en ninguno de los conceptos muggles del término (de los cuales el principal es muy parecido al de los magos verdaderos; hasta han oído hablar de Merlín sólo que lo consideran una leyenda), y sin embargo, había demostrado un poder sin duda mágico.

Pero los muggles inventan tantas cosas... lo dejé estar.

-

Afortunadamente ya habíamos llegado al hotel y Elisa estaba bañándose cuando la segunda lechuza de Dumbledore picoteó el cristal de la ventana.

«_Acepto tus circunstancias. Te espero durante la semana para que me las cuentes y aceptarlas con conocimiento de causa. Supongo que tendré que aceptar también algunas condiciones._

«_Erik no será problema. Lo es, pero encontraremos la manera de que no lo sea. Ya estamos trabajando en eso_.»

Y a continuación de la despedida venía, en tinta invisible, la dirección de chimenea de su despacho, con una clave para poder acceder a ella desde afuera de Hogwarts.

-

Mi circunstancia era una niña que no podría tolerar estar en Hogwarts. ¡Rayos!

-

No era Erik lo que me precupaba. Erik era un problema para los demás, no para nosotros. Ni siquiera había pensado mencionárselo a Dumbledore, aunque debía haber previsto que él ya lo sabía: Los chismes son rápidos en nuestro mundito mágico, tan reducido.

Lo que me preocupaba era Elisa.

Pero durante mucho tiempo había ansiado esta oportunidad. Tenía muchas ideas acerca de todo lo que debía habérsenos enseñado en Hogwarts, y sin proponérmelo me había estado preparando para esto. Sabía que _Estudios muggles _debía haber sido obligatoria, y enseñarse en combinación con _Historia de la magia_, la cual debía haber abarcado también la historía del mundo muggle. Sabía todas estas cosas y era la oportunidad de hacerlas valer.

¿Nadie ha escrito nunca que la oportunidad suele ser inoportuna?

Pues ahora lo digo yo: La oportunidad a veces no puede ser más impertinente, atravesada e importuna. Es por eso que uno suele perderla, y no porque nadie sea demasiado ciego para verla.

Tras memorizar la clave rompí la carta en mil pedacitos diminutos y se los dí para que los botara al mozo que llegó a traernos una jarra de jugo que había pedido. Luego me quedé esperando con ansiedad a que Erik regresara del recital.

-


	6. Un squib es un squib es un squib es un s...

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo._

dore-malfoy_: Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Aquí van dos capítulos más. El próximo es uno de aquellos por los que le puse PG-13, ya me diréis si el rating corresponde, porque, la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Aunque supongo que menos no puede ser, dado el tema que se me ha venido a ocurrir tocar._

_Pero siento tener que decirte que ya no voy a actualizar tan rápido como venía haciéndolo, porque ahora empiezan las lagunas entre las escenas escritas. Hasta ahora todo estaba, mal que bien, ya escrito. De aquí en más, ya no. _

meimi Malfoy: _¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Espero ser capaz de seguir mereciéndolas. La historia es tan "diferente" que no estoy completamente segura de si más bien al final no me morderé la lengua. O disimularé aprovechando que tengo a mi favor todos los recursos de la fantasía: Al fin y al cabo, ¡estamos en Hogwarts! :_)))_ No sé cómo se me vino a ocurrir escribir esto. Pero ahora ya estoy en el barco, así que navegaré. _

_Me alegra que te guste la niña. Originalmente sólo quería hablar acerca de un squib, pero no odioso como Filch, sino que provocara la empatía del lector. Así surgió Elisa. Luego se complicó todo, con Erik, que apareció solito, y que yo no supe al principio ni qué era. Y es justamente a Erik al que más riesgo corro de "marisueizar", porque tengo la pésima tentación de hacerlo saber más y dominar más la situación de lo que es conveniente para la historia. Confío en que me chilléis si lo hago. Después de todo, éste es mi primer fanfic. No tengo ninguna experiencia en esto. Y se dice que todo novato es pródigo en Mary Sues, así que no me atrevo a decir "de esta agua no beberé", aunque estoy _mosca

_También me parece que Hermione se me está escapando bastante del canon. Esto de escribir fics está resultando más difícil de lo que parecía. ;_)))

-

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y posiblemente otros; agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones no son buenas (aunque tampoco delito)._

-

-

-

**Un squib es un squib es un squib es un squib**

**-**

Eulalia había dejado a Elisa dormida al cuidado de Erik, a muchísimos kilómetros de allí, y había arribado por la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore, a una hora bastante avanzada de la noche, sin preocuparse por lo tarde. Sin disculparse, ni dar explicaciones. ¿Acaso no había recibido carta blanca para presentarse allí en cualquier momento de la semana?

La conversación con Dumbledore había derivado bastante, como si las líneas rectas tuvieran algo de inciviles o descorteses para la mente del director. Pero Eulalia había venido preparada para eso, pues más que respuestas concretas quería empaparse de ambiente, de sospechas, de todo lo que también está en el contexto pero no se dice porque para los propios es obvio y para los extraños ajeno.

Era muy raro que se la llamara con tantas concesiones, como si nadie más pudiera ocupar ese puesto. _Estudios muggles_ nunca había sido una materia importante en Hogwarts; muy por el contrario, siempre secundaria, de relleno, y no sólo por optativa, sino por la sensación que el mundo mágico siempre ha tenido de que es el sostén del mundo todo, y de que lo muggle no subsistiría un minuto sin la magia que ignora.

Y la amenaza de Voldemort sólo había agravado esto, para ambos bandos. Uno, porque esperaba muy pronto llegar a prescindir de todo lo muggle. El otro, porque los muggles eran las víctimas a ser defendidas, inútiles hasta para protegerse a sí mismos, y de los cuales, por cierto, no se esperaba absolutamente nada.

Pero Dubledore no parecía inclinado a tocar ese tema, el de la insólita importancia que de pronto Hogwarts había decidido concederle a _Estudios muggles_. Sólo le informó que ya no sería más una materia optativa, que desde este año en adelante iba a ser obligatoria. Luego pasó a un tema que, al parecer, le interesaba muchísimo más, aunque no fuese la razón por la que la había llamado.

Si es que en el fondo no lo era.

—Bien, lo de Erik aún no está resuelto, pero estoy seguro de que se resolverá. Ahora tenemos más experiencia.

—¿Hay otros? ¿Han encontrado otros?

—No, pero hemos estado estudiando.Y siempre nos queda usar recursos muggles.

Eulalia no entendió, pero ése no era el punto que le preocupaba, así que pasó de él.

—Me alegro. Pero lo de Erik es sólo un problema técnico.

—¿Sólo? -Dumbledore se sorprendió. Siempre lo sorprendía la manera tan propia de categorizar y priorizar que tenía esa chica.

—Me preocupan más los vulnerables once años de Elisa.

—¿Tu hija?

—Sobrina. Pero no quiero devolverla a su casa, al menos en dos o tres meses. Hasta que se haya aceptado a sí misma, y tenga defensas contra Abel.

—¿Abel, "batuta"? ¿Tu hermano?

—Sí, director: "batuta" -ratificó Eulalia, sonriendo. Era su ocasión de sorprenderse-. ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

—Conozco todos los motes de todos los alumnos. Es inevitable. Aunque no quisiera los conocería. Supongo que el suyo era por aquella manía suya de no poder ver algo movido, asimétrico, fuera de lugar sin usar aquel movimiento de varita y ordenarlo. No soltaba la varita de la mano.

—Sí. Y en casa era aún peor. Una verdadera batuta ambulante, ordenándolo todo con ese movimiento de varita, como si la existencia fuera un concierto... desconcertado.

—Ésa era su palabra favorita.

—Ya no la usa más... o Nydia lo abandona –sonrió Eulalia. Y luego agregó con una risita boba: —Desde niña lo recuerdo haciendo que los zapaticos que yo soltaba alegremente desde la cama al acostarme quedaran juntos, paralelos, y exactamente a la misma altura y en la misma posición.

—¿Obsesivo?

—Eso creo –sorbió un poco de te, aún perdida en sus recuerdos. Reaccionó:-. ¿Y mi apodo?

—¿_Celo-tape_? Pero te duró muy poco.

Eulalia soltó la carcajada al acordarse. Solía llevar la varita amarrada con teipe al brazo, para tener libre la mano para todo lo demás. No podía entender la utilidad de una extensión mágica que te ocupa la mano. Pero no le duró mucho el truco, porque el sistema no funcionaba bien: Con la varitasujeta al brazo los movimientos delicados pierden precisión, se requiere la motricidad fina de dedos y muñeca para ejercer maestría en el arte de hechizar.

—Volviendo a lo que importa –carraspeó Dumbledore-. ¿Cuál es el problema de niños de once años? Esto está lleno de niños de once años. Aquí estaría justo en su lugar.

—Me temo que no. De haber sido así le habrían mandado su carta de admisión, ¿no cree usted?

—Y ¿no lo hicimos?! -arrojó polvos flú a la chimenea y llamó-: ¡Minerva! La niña Elisa Cifuentes, ¿por qué no recibió una carta?

—Porque es una squib, Albus -era una de las frases que Minerva más detestaba pronunciar. Así que su cabeza miró molesta a Eulalia, que la había puesto en la situación de decirlo, y enseguida se retiró, con apenas un gesto de saludo, irritada.

—¿Una squib? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? –acusó Albus el golpe.

—Necesitaba estar segura.

—Y ¿tenías dudas?

—Bueno... pone hechizos a su puerta, y cuando está con Erik...

—Con Erik todos somos squib -interrumpió Dumbledore. Y en un susurro agregó-. Hasta yo.

—Sí, hasta usted. Pero ella no.

—Ella ya lo es –Dumbledore no entendía.

—Ya le dije que puede poner hechizos a sus puertas. Y lo hace esté o no Erik con ella.

El anciano mago saltó en la silla, derramando algo de té sobre su barba.

—¡Tráela! Tienes que traerla de inmediato. -De improviso la miró con sospecha-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Erik se había convertido en su mayor quebradero de cabeza. No temían que Voldemort intentará utilizarlo, porque su... 'don' no era selectivo, por ahora. Pero aún así era una larvada amenaza, que el sentía más peligrosa para el mundo mágico que el mismo Voldemort.

—Desde hace poco. Y no, director -expresó-. No estoy segura de que quiera traerla. -La expresiva reacción del director no le había gustado nada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? -insistió él.

Albus se había encontrado a sí mismo un mes antes descubriendo que si tuviera que elegir entre la desaparición de Voldemort y la de Erik elegiría la de Erik, lo cual era terriblemente injusto, puesto que Erik era un ser absolutamente pacífico, afectuoso y un creador de belleza, músico apasionado de exquisita sensibilidad.

Albus se había estado odiando a sí mismo desde ese día, y sin embargo se declaraba incapaz de cambiar de actitud.

Una tos de Minerva que acababa de entrar por la chimenea lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara:

—Minerva -dijo, solamente. Luego repitió, dirigiéndose a Eulalia: —¿Te das cuenta de lo que esa niña significa?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que significaría para ella estar rodeada de niños de once años que están aprendiendo a utilizar su varita, a levitar plumas, y a transformar piedras en botones, cuando ella ni siquiera puede tener una varita.

—Y sin varita, ¿cómo cierra las puertas?

—Con su rabia. -Hizo una pausa perpleja-. Supongo.

Dumbledore se quedó pensantivo un rato.

—Intenta conseguirle una varita. Le pediré a Ozzie que tenga paciencia, que espere lo que haga falta. Que le permita probarlas todas, si es necesario.

—¿Acaso alguna vez una varita ha escogido a un squib?

—Pregunta más bien si alguna vez no se habrá equivocado la magia de Hogwarts –respondió Minerva.

—¿Cómo va a equivocarse la magia?

—¿Cómo se equivocó con Erik? –respondió esta vez Albus.

—No se equivocó con Erik –sostuvo Minerva.

Erik era la piedra de tranca entre los dos directores de Hogwarts, su único punto de desacuerdo absoluto. Y solapado.

—Erik, a su manera es un ser mágico, ¿no es así? –intentó Eulalia.

—Claro que lo es –afirmó Minerva, con presteza-. Pero Hogwarts no puede reconocer sino lo que conoce. La magia fue impresa en sus piedras, y es confirmada y mantenida por los rituales, y preservada por los símbolos, pero no se reproduce a sí misma, ni crece, ni aprende ni se adapta por sí sola. No es inteligente. Ni siquiera está viva.

—_Más viva que la vida._

—Oh, los poemas, los mitos, los refranes... –enumeró Minerva, levemente burlona.

—Hogwarts no puede reconocer sino lo que conoce... -repitió Eulalia, pensativa. La alegraba pensar que tal vez Elisa no era una squib, pero parte de ella seguía protestando contra la enorme injusticia de esa división del mundo entre magos y muggles o squib. Ella habría querido que las particularidades mágicas de Elisa fueran parte de todos los squib, no la señal de que Elisa era otra cosa, mágica también, pero, para los antiquísimos conjuros de Hogwart, irreconocible.

—Exacto. Si Elisa es mágica, Hogwarts no puede reconocerla. Ya el sólo hecho de que sus poderes, por pequeños que sean, resistan a la presencia de Erik nos confirma que ella no forma parte de lo que conocemos.

Eulalia completó el discurso, allí donde el director habría querido dejar que se desvaneciera en la nada:

—Y Hogwarts resulta un maravilloso filtro para aislar al mundo mágico de todo lo desconocido.

—Es lo que yo le digo siempre –afirmó Minerva, con un rictus de desaprobación.

—Desgraciadamente estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos, queridas damas. –Dumbledore hizo una pausa para conjurar una tercera taza y servir nuevo te para los tres. Pero no pudo continuar porque Minerva lo interrumpió:

—Desgraciadamente sigues diciendo 'desgraciadamente'.

Dumbledore prefirió ignorarla, su frecuente discusión acerca de las posibilidades futuras del mundo mágico. El tendía siempre a ver los riesgos, ella las promesas. Deformación profesional, quizás. Ella, una vida de docencia. Él, ya muchos años de ser, antes que el director de un colegio, el único lider confiable de la lucha contra el "mal".

Se dirigió a Eulalia:

—Entonces, ¿la traerás?

—No estoy segura.

—Si obtiene una varita...

—¿Y si no? ... Quiero decir, a lo mejor no precisa una varita, sino una capa, o un guante, o un casco, ... otra cosa. -Dumbledore intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no lo permitió-. Pero aunque sí la obtuviera, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ponerla en clase para que todos leviten su pluma y ella no pueda?... Los niños son crueles. Muy crueles. No puedo permitirlo.

—Salvo...

—¿Alguna otra buena idea?

Minerva interrumpió:

—Primero que nada, aún si ninguna varita la elige, le explicarás que es muy probable que la varita que la elegiría a ella aún no exista. Que aún no haya sido construida.

—Y ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

—Por supuesto –apoyó Albus-. Estamos lejos de haber probado todos los materiales mágicos, y mucho menos todas las combinaciones de núcleos con madera. No todos obtenemos la mejor varita para nosotros; la primera que yo tuve no era tan buena para mí como la que tengo ahora. Afortunadamente la perdí durante el incidente...

—Albus... –reprendió Minerva, trayéndolo de vuelta al aquí y ahora. —Supongo que Eulalia está aquí por algo.

—Sí. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de que su sobrina pueda entrar aquí sin exponerse –manifestó entonces Albus, mirando a Minerva con ruego. Si alguien conocía bien a los alumnos y podía diseñar una estrategia para incorporar a Elisa era ella.

—La encontraremos –dijo ella simplemente. E hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de te-. Pero yo me inclino a decir la verdad.

—¡No! –exclamó Eulalia-. La palabra "squib" la mata.

—Pero es que eso sería solamente parte de la verdad, ¿no crees?

Eulalia no entendía bien, aquello era una discusión larvada entre ellos dos, y dedujo que tenía más que ver con Erik que con Elisa, aunque Elisa ahora había empezado a formar parte de cualquier discurso que incluyera a Erik y eso ya no iba a cambiar.

«Tendré que hablarlo con Erik», pensó. «Esto está empezando a no gustarme».

Entonces Albus rompió el silencio, pero como hablando consigo mismo:

—¡Estoy pensando...! -pero se detuvo. Inseguro.

¿Albus inseguro? Minerva, que lo conocía casi mejor que él mismo, supo que era sólo una pausa teatral, pero le siguió el juego.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Albus?

—Hablaste de decir la verdad, Minerva.

—Mmmjjj...

—Si Elisa se presenta junto a Erik, pasa a ser, en lugar de una squib, uno de los magos más poderosos de Hogwart.

No era eso exactamente lo que había pensado Minerva. ¿O sí? Quizás una diferencia de matiz. Lo de presentarla como excepcionalmente "poderosa" no era precisamente una buena idea. En absoluto era una buena idea. Pero Eulalia se adelantó a su protesta.

—Un fenómeno, ¿no es eso? -sin disimular el disgusto-. Una anormalidad. Una excepción.

—¿Acaso no son excepciones todos los squibs? Un squib es un squib. -El director hablaba con la misma calma que si hubiera estado dando una charla-. Nunca hemos sabido realmente qué eran. Tal vez sólo ahora podremos empezar a comprenderlo. Gracias a Erik y a Elisa. -Pausa serena, dedos cruzados bajo el mentón, mirada perdida en sus pensamientos-. Un squib es un squib -repitió.

Eulalia asintió. Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Aún desde antes de haber conocido a Erik. Nunca comprendió esa distinción de mágico/no-mágico. No de corazón.

—Lo mismo pienso yo -dijo, más tranquila-. Un squib es un squib es un squib es un squib -el capricho de jugar con la conocida frase(1) la arrastró a repetir las palabras de Dumbledore, impidiéndole expresarse con la claridad meridiana que la situación exigía. Perdiendo la ocasión de plantearse si realmente el director y ella estaban diciendo lo mismo.

¿Realmente Albus había dicho lo que Eulalia había preferido entender? Había hablado con la máxima ambigüedad posible. Igual podía estar diciendo lo mismo que Eulalia, como justamente todo lo contrario.

Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

No era mentir exactamente.

Albus nunca mentía directamente.

Bueno, salvo que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Que no era el caso.

No con una Eulalia encantada de escuchar lo que deseaba oir.

Minerva resopló:

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Y Erik es el gato de Chesire!(2)

-

-

-

(1) "A rose is a rose is a rose is a rose", frase de Gertudre Stein famosa por su extraña (carencia de) puntuación que la hace casi imposible de interpretar. Confieso que no he tenido la oportunidad de leer nada de Stein, pero esa frase es casi tan conocida como el "Alea jacta est" de Julio César.

(2) Personaje de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

-

NdA: _Imagino que estas notas pueden parecer insultantes para muchos lectores, pero FF tiene un público tan variado en cultura y en edad que no está de más suponer que haya quien no conozca al gato de Chesire u otras referencias. _

-


	7. Idénticos rizos

DISCLAIMER: _Nada de lo que les resulte conocido es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling (y posiblemente otros; agregaré notas al pie para identificarlos) y mis intenciones no son buenas (aunque tampoco delito)._

-

-

**Idénticos rizos**

-

Su atención dividida, cada pezón entregado a la caricia de una boca, ambos brazos llenos con idénticos rizos, tan rebeldes y sedosos, tibio fuego sensual sobre su piel.

Cada caricia que prodiga le es devuelta centuplicada y doble, impidiéndole cualquier otra acción que sentir. Impidiéndole pensar.

Manos intolerablemente placenteras están en todas partes, descaradamente ubicuas. Asesinamente inaprehensibles.

Un beso triple que estrena apenas el instante, porque inmediatamente alientos y murmullos buscan nuevamente sus oidos, garganta, su regazo.

Enloquecerla, buscan.

Habría querido decirles..., llamarlos, nombrarlos, sí, saborear sus nombres... sólo le alcanza la voz para gemir.

Desea y teme moverse, es demasiado hermoso. Dos cálidos, seductores murmullos contra su cuello, dos sabias ávideces despertando sus pechos, cuatro (¿sólo cuatro?) suavísimas imposiciones apoderándose milímetro a mílimetro de su piel, dos prometedoras invitaciones al baile entre las cuales es incapaz de elegir.

Aprieta ambas cabezas contra sí, con un último gemido desesperado y ya un poco ausente, un poco ido, un poco comprendiendo que esto no puede estar pasando... Y eso es el balde de agua fría, la lucidez aguafiestas que disuelve el mágico momento. En sueños todo es posible.

Pero ya está despierta.

Despierta, y sudada, y caliente, hirviendo, temblando, moviéndose aún contra el colchón como si su cuerpo no hubiera despertado del todo. O no quisiera hacerlo.

Culpa del revulsivo sueño a las bromas de los gemelos el día anterior con el mapa, y corre al baño de un salto, comprendiendo lo tarde que es por la ausencia de todo rastro de Lavender y Parvati. Ni aún la estela de perfume que suelen dejar por las mañanas se siente ya.

Las desgraciadas la han dejado dormir. Las mataría.

¡Y tenía _Pociones_...! ¡Las mataría!

-

-

Hermione se estremecía con una expresión tan entregada que Parvati y Lavender renunciaron de inmediato a su primitiva intención de echarle un balde de agua para ayudarla a despertar. Roja, la boca entreabierta, acelerada la respiración, se agitaba con sonidos inarticulados y ansiosos.

Sonrieron con una satisfacción que no podría comprender sino quien, como ellas, hubiera visto a Hermione mantener la compostura durante años, incluso en sueños, con la terca constancia de una máquina insensible o una disciplinada vestal. Ahora, sus lúbricos corazones compartían el júbilo de reconocer en ella a un igual. Porque lo reconocerían donde lo encontraran, incluso bajo el enmarañado cabello y el cerebro de robot que parecía ser Hermione.

Y eso las hacía felices. Casi tan felices como un sueño cumplido, aunque no era algo que hubieran podido imaginar. Habían estado demasiado acostumbradas a la Hermione de siempre para esperarlo.

Así que la dejaron que disfrutara de su sueño hasta el final, porque no podían interrumpirlo sin traicionar sus alegres y quizás algo venales, pero muy firmes, principios. Nada de bromas esta mañana con esta nueva Hermione.

Aunque dejarla dormir podía considerarse una broma peor: No llegaría a _Pociones_.

Pero no se despierta a una mujer que duerme con esa expresión: Es superlativa crueldad. Penado por las leyes de protección a la fauna interior y defensa ambiental del ecosistema psíquico.

Eso fue lo que le explicaron, cuando finalmente las encontró al mediodía en el Gran Comedor, tras pasar toda la mañana en la biblioteca, rumiando su desconcierto, su desconocimiento de sí misma, más que estudiar.

Eso fue lo que insistieron pérfidamente en repetirle, para mayor disgusto aún de la estudiante modelo, que finalmente no se había atrevido a entrar en la mazmorra donde Snape vacilaba entre el placer y la preocupación por la insólita ausencia de su mejor alumna más insoportable.

La segunda clase había sido _Adivinación_, que ella no llevaba.

—Trelawney adivinó que Hermione se va a soltar el moño este año –comentó Parvati como quien no quiere la cosa, sirviéndo un vaso de jugo para la agredida y otro para sí misma, pero sin mirarla.

—Sí –apoyó lavender-. Dijo exactamente que algo iba a cambiar totalmente en Hogwarts en los próximos días. Y ya se sabe que a Hermione no la menciona nunca. Sino así, de refilón.

Las miradas asesinas de Hermione no les hacían ni cosquillas. Las inquietas de Ron para las tres les causaban explosiones de risa. La de Harry silenciosamente preocupado ("¿por qué faltaste, Hermione? ¿Por qué exactamente tú, de entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, faltaste hoy a clase?") les parecía capitalizable. Y muy tierna.

Sí, muy tierna.

Lástima que Hermione no iba a ayudarlo a definirse, porque ya estaba definida por Ron, aunque ella misma no lo supiera.

¿O tal vez después de esta noche ya empezara a saberlo?

Compartieron una sonrisa malígnamente cómplice. A veces eran como los gemelos en eso de adivinarse mutuamente el pensamiento.

-


End file.
